


The Landscape Is Changing

by stjaninaro



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, Small amounts of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjaninaro/pseuds/stjaninaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Alan asks Dave to do something for him... with predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Landscape Is Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in October 2010.  
> (Can't believe I haven't even looked at this in almost 4 years! Thought it was about time to move everything over here.)  
> Enjoy!

# ***

  
“Just hold still would you!”  
  
“Well if you’d used warm water...”  
  
“Oh don’t be such a baby. A little cold water isn’t going to kill you.”  
  
Alan huffed but lay still, leaning his head back on the soft hotel pillows and closing his eyes, trying to relax. It worked, until the cold steel brushed against his sensitive skin and he flinched. Again.  
  
“For fucks sake Al!”  
  
Dave was getting frustrated with him. After all, he had been the one to ask Dave to do this for him. Albeit when he was thoroughly smashed one night in the hotel bar after a gig and Martin had climbed on top of the piano and proceeded to strip off. Alan had turned to him, blue eyes unfocused and glazed, and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.  
  
“You ever wonder what it’d feel like, Dave?”  
  
“What ‘what’ would feel like Al?”  
  
Alan had turned, swaying slightly, and leaned to rest his back against Dave’s shoulder. “Look at him.”  
  
“Are you asking me if I’ve ever thought about fucking Mart, Al?” Dave had raised an eyebrow, looking down at his very intoxicated sometimes lover.  
  
“No.” Alan had frowned. “Look at him  _there_. No hair. He must shave it off, right?”  
  
Dave had lifted his head to take a closer look at what Alan was referring to. Martin’s darker skinned, very hairless, crotch. “I... can’t say I’ve ever put that much thought into Martin’s crotch care routine.”  
  
“Yeah... but have you ever thought about doing it yourself? Having it done to you?”  
  
“What, let someone near my cock with a fucking razor? Are you mad?!”  
  
“ _I’d_  let you do it to me.”  
  
Dave had blinked, his mouth opening and closing silently.  
  
“Would you do it if I asked Dave?” Alan had asked, a sweet, drunken smile on his face. But a hint of a challenge and a plea in his voice.  
  
Turning his head slightly, Dave had buried his nose in the nape of Alan’s neck, just where his hair started, and inhaled deeply. He’d always loved how Alan smelled. Fresh and clean, but musky, and very masculine. It wasn’t often that Dave had to play the babysitter to a more intoxicated Alan, but he couldn’t honestly say he didn’t enjoy it. Alan got very boyish and sweet, bordering on innocent, when he’d overindulged, and he nearly always sought out Dave to take care of him.  
  
“You want me to shave you?” Dave had clarified, breathing the words into Alan’s ear.  
  
Alan had hummed in agreement, pressing back closer to him.  
  
“And then?”  
  
“And then I want you to suck me.”  
  
Dave had licked along the shell of his ear, feeling Alan shudder against him. “Mmm hmm. That can be arranged.”  
  
Of course by the time they’d managed to get Martin re-clothed and safely back to his room, Alan had been mostly unconscious and unable to engage in any illicit hair removal experiments. An overbooking at their next hotel, the following night, had forced them to postpone again.   
  
Which is why, three days later, Dave found himself hovering over Alan’s naked body clutching a razor.  
  
“Just get on with it, would you?”   
  
Dave snapped back to the present. “If you don’t stop squirming, I’m going to cut you. And I can tell you now, I’m not sure if it’ll be an accident or not. Now. Hold still.”  
  
Alan froze, eyes wider than usual, and feeling more nervous now than he had earlier. He lifted his head slightly and peered down at Dave, not sure if he had been joking or not. The whole experience so far had been... stimulating, to say the least.   
  
Just the sight of Dave on his knees before him, trimming his hair with scissors, had made his cock begin to swell. Dave had smirked, placing a gentle kiss on the tip, and that was all it took for Alan to get completely hard.  
  
Then Dave had stood, taken his hand and led him into the bathroom, turning the shower on. While they were waiting for the water to heat up, Alan had wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist and drawn him close, sliding his tongue gently into his mouth. They’d kissed contentedly for a while, until Alan had gotten impatient and started to pull at Dave’s clothes.  
  
Dave had tested the water and suddenly shoved Alan under the spray, licking his lips at the sight of him. Wet and dripping had always been one of Alan’s best looks. He’d quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped in beside him, immediately being pulled into another passionate kiss, as Alan’s hand snaked down to tease his erection. Dave had smacked his hand away and reached for the shaving foam and razor, dropping to his knees when he turned back to Alan.  
  
He had smirked at Alan’s hard-on, already leaking precum. “That should make this easier.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Alan had been feeling a little breathless, looking down at him like that, seeing the complete concentration on his face.  
  
“Yep. If the skins taut, it means I won’t have to pull on it too much.”  
  
Alan had made a face and Dave had laughed at him. “There’ll be plenty of  _that_ later. Don’t you worry.”  
  
“There’d better be.”   
  
Dave had rolled his eyes and manoeuvred him to stand out of the spray, allowing him to smooth the white foam around Alan’s most sensitive region. Alan had leant his head back against the warm tiles and watched as Dave held the razor under the stream of water to heat up the blades slightly, wondering why he wasn’t feeling more apprehensive about what was to come.  
  
It might have been the way Dave’s eyes smiled up at him reassuringly, from beneath the wet tendrils of hair plastered to his forehead. Or it might have been the care he used, the tender movements of his fingertips on Alan’s cock, sending him into a state of unexpected relaxedness. Or of course, it could have been the fact that Alan knew Dave loved him and would never do anything to harm him, despite them never having directly addressed the issue.  
  
Either way, he had watched with avid fascination as Dave had gently pulled his foreskin taut and run the razor carefully along the base of his member. The short, wiry hairs had drifted down to rest on the shower floor before being swirled away by the current. Alan had watched them go with a sharp stab of loss.   
  
He’d rarely seen Dave with such a concentrated look on his face, one that was usually reserved for on stage and strip clubs. But Dave had been frowning slightly, the constant stream of water into his eyes making it difficult for him to see, which in turn had made him nervous of accidentally cutting Alan’s delicate nether regions.  
  
So with only Alan’s shaft completely bald, Dave had set the razor aside and stood up.  
  
“What’re you...?”  
  
“Shh, come on. Let’s go into the bedroom. I can’t focus when there’s suds in my eyes.”  
  
Alan had stepped out of the shower and into the fluffy white towel Dave was holding up for him. He’d moaned as Dave had patted him dry, careful not to miss an inch of his skin, and kissed every patch of dry skin that emerged from beneath the towel.  
  
His erection had been painfully hard by then, and he had struggled not to reach down and stroke himself to completion. As if he could read his mind, Dave had gripped his hands tightly in his own and led him into the bedroom, laying a clean towel on the bed and pushing Alan back to lay on it.  
  
Then he’d gone to fetch the razor and a bowl of water, and when he’d returned, wriggling his hips in a manner he  _knew_ drove Alan to distraction, Alan had had enough. He’d grabbed Dave and hauled him down on top of him, plundering his mouth with a bruising kiss and biting at his plump lips. Dave had run his thumbs over Alan’s nipples, the pads just trailing over the hardened nubs. Alan had arched up as Dave suddenly pinched them roughly.   
  
Dave had sat up and looked at him, panting heavily, eyes dark and heavy-lidded with raging lust. But just as Alan had reached greedily for him, Dave had shuffled backwards off the bed and onto the floor. Hooking his arms around Alan’s ankles he’d pulled him down the bed till his knees were hanging off the edge of the bed. Dave had thrown him a mischievous smirk and squirted more cold foam at the base of his cock.  
  
And now here they were, Dave looking threateningly at Alan, while Alan tried desperately to stay still. But the cold air, and the anticipation of what was to come, was making it increasingly difficult. Alan bit his lip and forced himself not to think of Dave’s mouth and the things he was going to do to him.   
  
Dave grunted approvingly and stroked the razor carefully over the skin between Alan’s arsehole and his balls. He repeated this twice more, and then rubbed his finger over the area to make sure it was completely smooth. When he was satisfied, Dave moved further up Alan’s body, ready to tackle the most delicate part of this operation.  
  
Alan was breathing heavily, his toes twitching with the effort of not thrusting up and into Dave’s mouth. He could feel Dave’s breath on his skin like never before. Alan whimpered as Dave took his balls in his hand, and risked a glance down, only to shut his eyes tightly and look away, unable to look at Dave that close to his cock without losing all control of himself.  
  
Dave massaged him firmly, watching from beneath his eyelashes as Alan writhed, sweat appearing on his chest and dripping down into the hollow of his stomach. Dave couldn’t help but to lean up and lick it off his skin, his tongue lingering in the indent of Alan’s bellybutton.  
  
“Uhhh Dave... Dave... Dave, oh fuck!” Alan was writhing beneath him, his head thrashing from side to side on the pillow so hard Dave was afraid he’d suffer whiplash.  
  
Dave crawled up to press his lips against Alan’s throat, working his way up to his mouth. “You’re supposed to be staying still, remember?”  
  
Alan cracked his eyes open and glared at him. “Wanker.”  
  
Smirking, Dave licked at his lips once more before rinsing the razor in the bowl of cool water. “Last bit Al. Then you can do all the moving you want.”  
  
“Hurry.”  
  
“You really want me to rush  _this_ part?”  
  
Alan glanced down. “No.” He admitted, swallowing.  
  
“I didn’t think so.” Dave replied. “Relax. I haven’t cut you so far, have I?”  
  
Alan shook his head and a small smile crept onto his lips.   
  
Dave smiled back at him before turning his attention back to Alan’s still foam-covered groin. Biting his lip, he dragged the razor over the wrinkled skin of Alan’s balls, holding it taut with his other hand. Alan barely felt a thing. He was about to ask why Dave hadn’t got on with it yet, when Dave suddenly blew a stream of warm air over him to dislodge any stray hairs and put down the razor.  
  
“All done.” He smiled, smacking Alan’s arse lightly.  
  
He wiped off the remaining foam with a flourish of his towel and bent to press his lips to the base of Alan’s smooth, now hairless cock. He inhaled deeply and smiled. Alan’s cock smelled as velvety and clean as it looked. He glanced up to see Alan’s eyes closed and a content smile on his face. Grinning, Dave poked his tongue out and lapped at his cock, covering his balls with tiny little licks.   
  
 _God, he’s so soft,_  Dave thought,  _closing his eyes. I should have done this to him months ago!_  
  
Alan moaned and fisted the sheets, curling his toes at the tickling sensation of Dave’s tongue exploring the freshly revealed expanses of flesh. “Daaave!”  
  
Dave climbed to his haunches and focussed his attention on the skin at the base of Alan’s cock. The skin he had never seen before, always hidden by the dark, wiry hairs that had previously covered the area. He pressed his tongue firmly against it, licking a long, thick stripe slowly across it. It tasted of sweat and shaving foam, and Alan’s own unique flavour. But there was something else too, something new and exciting, and almost forbidden. Like it wasn’t meant for him to see, or feel, or taste. A secret.  
  
Alan lay still beneath him, or as still as he could, his entire body trembling, as Dave covered every inch of him with featherlight kisses, and touches with fingertips so delicate, Alan wasn’t sure he’d imagined them.   
  
But when Dave finished with the base of his shaft and moved on to fondling Alan’s balls with his tongue, Alan knew there was no way he was dreaming. No dream could ever match up to this. Dave took them into his mouth one by one, rolling them around gently, and probing them with his tongue. He slipped off them to snuffle along Alan’s now bare entrance, running the tip of his tongue around him before laving a broad stripe back up to his balls and sucking them back into his wet heat.  
  
“MMmmf.....Fuck that’s good.” Alan groaned, opening his eyes and looked down at Dave.  
  
Dave smiled up at him, his mouth full, and pulled back, releasing Alan’s balls with a wet pop. “So...” He said, “I did what you asked. Was there anything else you wanted Al?”  
  
“Yeah.” Alan placed a firm hand on the back of Dave’s head and shoved him down into his crotch. “I wanted you to suck me off.”  
  
Dave opened his mouth wide and slid down onto him, engulfing him whole. Alan gasped at the sensation, he could feel the heat of Dave’s mouth right down to the very base of his member. He arched up, driving himself even deeper, and moaned as Dave gently rolled his balls in his palm.  
  
“Fuck, Dave. Yes!” He threw his head back and groaned loudly.  
  
Dave savoured the feeling of pressing his nose right into Alan’s stomach without having to pull away because the ticklish hairs were threatening to make him sneeze. He rubbed his fingers over the smooth skin again, unable to resist. It was making him more aroused than he could ever remember being before.  
  
Palming his own cock frantically, Dave pulled back. “Oh god. Al... You look so fucking hot like this.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“You look fucking huge. And  _long_. And fuck!” He dove back down, taking Alan as deep into his throat as he could, his moans vibrating around Alan’s cock.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Alan thrust even deeper into his mouth, crying out as Dave’s teeth scraped along his sensitive skin. “Do that again!”  
  
Dave obliged, sucking him harder, the suction almost unbearable. He wrapped a hand around the newly exposed base of Alan’s cock, marvelling at the smoothness, and firmly stroked it. He slurped a little, saliva dribbling down Alan’s shaft and onto his fingers.   
  
Alan’s hands fisted in Dave’s hair, pushing him down to the point of gagging, and then thrusting himself even further. Dave could feel the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as his gag reflex kicked in each time, and revelled in the burn as his throat was brutally fucked. He snaked a hand downwards and squeezed Alan’s balls. Alan gasped in pain, his grip immediately loosening.  
  
“Al... I can’t... I need you to fuck me. Right now.” Dave groaned, “I need to feel all of you. I need to fucking  _take_ your cock and  _feel_ the difference. Feel your skin against my arse as you fuck me.”  
  
Alan watched open-mouthed and groaning from deep in his throat, as Dave clambered on top of him, pinning his arms above his head with one hand. The other hand he raised to his own mouth, licking his fingers obscenely, and reaching down to stretch himself open.  
  
Dave worked two fingers inside himself at once, impatient to see if he would be able to feel a difference when Alan fucked him. He could certainly  _see_ one! Alan looked as if he’d gained an extra two inches in his clean-shavedness.   
  
Alan wrenched his wrists free from Dave’s hold. He wrapped one around Dave’s neck, dragging him into a wet, sloppy kiss. The other trailed down his chest, pausing to sharply pinch a nipple before moving on to Dave’s erection. He gently swirled a fingertip in the pearly liquid pooling at the tip, spreading it over Dave’s length to ease his movements. He fisted him almost savagely, long past the capability of caring about Dave’s comfort. He wanted this, wanted Dave. And he wanted it now, and hard, and fast.  
  
“Dave!”  
  
Dave positioned Alan’s cock at his entrance and slowly sank down, groaning from deep in his chest at the feeling of Alan’s bare skin. There was no cushioning, no barrier between their joined bodies anymore. And it was fucking amazing. He rose up, revelling in every ridge and vein on Alan’s member as it pressed against him, before dropping down heavily again.   
  
“Argh! God! Fuck, Alan! You have no fucking idea how good this is.”  
  
Alan’s eyes were fixed on Dave’s arse, watching his length being taken deeper and deeper with every thrust. “Oh, I think I do."   
  
“No! It’s like... fuck, I can’t even describe it. I can feel you  _everywhere_. All of you, every bloody  _inch_. ”  
  
Dave dropped himself down again, and this time Alan surged up to meet him, driving his cock against Dave’s prostate. There was a steady stream of precum dripping from Dave’s cock now, and every time Alan thrust into him a little more would ooze out, dribbling onto Alan’s stomach like an abstract painting.  
  
“Can you take more?” Alan asked, voice straining.  
  
“Yesssssssss!” Dave hissed. “Give me more.”  
  
Alan reared up, throwing Dave onto the mattress and grasping his legs for leverage, resting them over his shoulders as he pounded into his lover. Dave screamed with each piercing lunge as Alan battered his prostate.  
  
He barely heard the knock on the door or the concerned voice that accompanied it. Alan acknowledged it with a brusque “Fuck off!” and the abandoned bowl of foamy water flung in its general direction.  
  
The interruption barely slowed them down. Dave was whimpering with every thrust, even as he pressed back against Alan, willing him to go impossibly deeper. He reached his climax suddenly and without warning. His muscles clamped down around Alan’s cock as his come sprayed out, covering both their chests, a few droplets reaching, and clinging to Alan’s chin.  
  
When he regained his senses, Dave dazedly opened his eyes to watch Alan finish. That was his favourite moment, just watching Alan’s eyes roll back and close, the way the tendons in his neck would bulge and contract with the strain of release.   
  
Like they were at that precise moment. Dave had only to wait seconds before the liquid heat flooded his passage. His own eyes closed with pleasure, muscles clenching tightly around Alan, refusing to let him pull away. Not that he had the strength, of mind, or of body to do so.   
  
Alan let Dave’s legs slip from his shoulders and followed them down, collapsing against Dave’s chest as his bones seemed to dissolve. He stayed buried inside Dave’s warmth as sleep wove its spell over them. He was barely conscious when he felt Dave whisper in his ear, voice dopey and sated.  
  
“Al?”  
  
“Mmm hmm?”  
  
“Next time, can you shave me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Punnage :)


End file.
